


[Vid] Bones

by abby82



Category: The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good evening, Clarice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi/gifts).



> Created for rhivolution for festivids 2013 vid exchange challenge (official pinch hit). 
> 
> **Song:** "Bones" by MSMR  
>  **Source:** The Silence of the Lambs (1991)  
>  **Length:** 4:14 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTU3jyaT__s) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/150040269) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/62770.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/139248324477/title-bones-vidder-abby82planetstarclaw)

  
[](https://vgy.me/Ns0I3x.jpg)  
  


  
  



End file.
